Be My Escape
by AnubisRocks
Summary: This is an AkuRoku fic! With RikuXSora, MelloXMatt and LeonXCloud! If you don't like yaoi please don't read.  Rated T but will rate M for later chapters.  Abuse/Yaoi Warning!
1. Chapter 1

**Be My Escape**

Chapter: 1

Roxas sighed and allowed his head to drop onto his desk with a thud.  
Their History teacher; Haruka-sensei, was prattling on about crime and punishment in the 1800's.

Usually Roxas would be wide awake, eager to learn and totally absorbed in the world's history, but today was different.

Today Roxas could barely keep his eyes open, he was more than just tired. He felt drained completely of energy.  
A sudden kick at the back of Roxas' chair jerked him awake. He snapped his head around and saw Matt; his best friend since Kindergarden, snikkering away.

The blonde couldn't help but smile and shake his head softly. As he turned back in his seat a scrunched up ball of paper landed perfectly in the middle of his desk with a soft crunch.  
After stealing a quick glance at Haruka-sensei; who had his back to the class and was busy writing on a large chalk board, Roxas unfolded the ball of paper.

_**'Dude! What's up with you?  
You**__** NEVER fall asleep in class!  
I'll be getting Cloud to lecture you if you carry on! Haha!'**_

Roxas grabbed a pen and began to scribble on the back of the note that Matt had just thrown at him.

**'It's nothing! Don't worry!  
I'm fine, grrr don't tell my brother! He'd kill me!  
No, scratch that. He'd SLAUGHTER me and then bring me back to clean up the mess!'**

After another quick glance in his teacher's direction Roxas launched the paper over his shoulder; hoping that it would land on Matt's desk.

Moments later a fresh piece of paper landed before him, Roxas flattened it out on his desk.

_**'Haha! Oh thank god! Only five minutes left! Then free period! =D!'**_

Roxas quickly turned his head and grinned at his friend before getting ready to shove his things into his bag.

Haruka-sensei handed out the classes homework for the day before dismissing them as the school bell chimed.

Matt ran to catch up with Roxas as he exited the classroom.

"So what's up?" Matt slung an arm over the blonde's shoulders.

"The ceiling." Roxas retorted with a smirk.

The brunette grumbled before dragging Roxas down into a loose headlock.

"C'mon pretty boy! Spill!"

"Okay okay!" Roxas held up his hands in surrender, "I'm just not sleeping. Nightmares I guess."

Matt released Roxas from his grip, his playful expression replaced with one of concern.  
"Is everything okay at home?"

"Sure. Everythings fine." Roxas lied as he stopped in front of his locker and began to unlock it.

"Fine?" Matt leaned against the cool metal of another locker, "You know I don't believe you right?"

With a shrug Roxas put away a few of his books before pushing the locker door shut, " When do you 'ever' believe me?" he chuckled.

"Yeah there's a point..." Matt mumbled as he pulled his goggles over his eyes; something he always wore no matter the weather or occassion, "Right. I need a smoke. Come on."

* * *

During their free periods Matt and Roxas would usually lounge around outside on the school field.  
The two teens were busy lying beneath a large sakura tree; which had not yet bloomed.

They'd only been outside for about ten minutes, and Matt had already smoked five cigarettes.

"You shouldn't smoke so much you know." Roxas mumbled, he was lying with his arms folded behind his head and his eyes closed.

Matt on the other hand way half lying half sitting against the large tree, "Yeah well...I can't smoke during class so I'm making up for lost time." he sighed before lighting up another cigarette.

"Have you heard from Cloud lately?" Matt asked as he blew rings of smoke out of his mouth.

Roxas shrugged, "I'm supposed to be going over tonight."

Cloud was Roxas' older brother, he'd moved out a few years back and was now living with his lover; Leon.  
Roxas didn't usually see his brother much nowadays, especially with school, work and home.

"They doing alright?"

Roxas nodded, "They're both working two jobs each, plus college, so they're pretty busy. It'll be nice to see Cloud though."

With a grin Matt sat upright, "Tell ya what, how about when you're done at their place you come over mine? Mello bought me this killer game the other day!"

Mello was Matt's boyfriend, a couple of years older than the two, and he wasn't in school or college. But even though he was between jobs and struggling to get by he'd always go out of his way to spend time with Matt or buy him things.

'I wonder what it's like to have someone love you like that?' Roxas wondered absent mindedly before shaking his head to bring himself back to reality.  
"Oh, yeah sure. I don't think I can stay though. Dad'll want me home."

The brunette grumbled, "Oh yes, father beckons!" he threw his arms up dramatically.  
"When are you gonna stop letting him control you?"

"He...doesn't control me..." Roxas mumbled as he propped himself up on his elbows.

"Oh like hell he doesn't! Come on Roxas, you know I've always said you can come stay at my place."

By now Roxas had sat up fully, and had his back to his friend, "You know I can't leave him. He's not exactly in the best frame of mind."

Roxas' father was an alcoholic, and had been ever since his mother had died twelve years ago.

Matt pushed himself away from the large tree that he was leaning against, and crawled towards the blonde. "Here." he grumbled as he shoved the remaining bit of his cigarette into Roxas's mouth, "Always makes me feel better."

"Ugh!" Roxas instantly spat the cigarette onto the grass, "Don't be gross!" he scolded Matt in a playful manner.

The two laughed with eachother, and gently pushed one another over.

Roxas cherished times like this, they were perfect.

Laughing, joking, feeling nothing but pure happiness. They were worth cherishing, because they didn't always last.

'And they don't last, because otherwise we'd take them for granted.' The blonde thought as he laughed alongside his friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The rest of Roxas' day passed without much excitement.

He attended his I.T class and Art class before lunch, and then his English class afterwards.

To him hardly any time had passed before he was back in his home room with only fifteen minutes of the school day left.

Roxas hated these kind of days, where time would just fly by without him even noticing.  
He hated them because he'd be back home soon, back to his own personal hell.

But today was different. He would only be home for a short while; while he changed clothes, and then he would be with his brother.

Safe.

A rare feeling of excitement bubbled within him, he couldn't wait to see Cloud. It had been over a month since he'd seen him, they'd spoken plenty over the phone and internet, but nothing could compare to the feeling of actually talking to Cloud in person, for his brother to hold him close and protect him.

"Roxas will you still be available to clean the classroom tomorrow?"

Their homeroom teacher; Sohma-sensei, broke Roxas' daydream

"Oh, yes. I can still do that..." Roxas forced a smile as his teacher nodded and walked away.

"Hi Roxy!"

The blonde jumped slightly and turned to see Sora bounding towards his desk.

"Cloud said you were going over his place tonight! Me too!" The brunette grinned.

"Yeah, oh, you're visiting Leon?" Roxas smiled; Sora was Leon's younger brother and only a few days younger than himself. They didn't hang out with each other at school much, but they met up at his brother's apartment sometimes. The two had a lot in common.

"Uh hu. I think Riku's coming over too, but I'll have to call him and double check." Sora sat on Roxas' desk.

Riku was one of Cloud's and Leon's classmates, he and Sora had been seeing each other for a few weeks now. Even though Leon wasn't too impressed with the idea.

"That'll be nice, I'm going to be making some food for us tonight too. Let me know if there's anything you don't like okay?"

The brunette beamed and leant over Roxas' desk, "Y'know me! I'll eat anything!"  
Roxas laughed, "Oh yeah, I forgot. You're one of those annoying people who eat a ridiculous amount of food and 'never' gain any weight!"

Sora chuckled, "I can't help it! I try to eat lots!"

Roxas shook his head softly, how did Sora manage to stay so…upbeat, and happy all of the time? The blonde couldn't really think of a time when he'd seen the other male upset, or even slightly depressed about something.

Sora beamed and slid off of Roxas' desk, "Well, I'll see you later Roxy!" The brunette bounced away, leaving Roxas to his thoughts once more. Thankfully it was nearing the end of school, and the blonde wouldn't have to wait long before he could escape to his brother's apartment.

When the bell signalling the end of school rang, Roxas could barely contain his excitement. He grabbed his bag and hurried from the classroom, apologising to a couple of other students as he bumped into them.  
Matt was waiting for the blonde by his locker, just as he did at the end of every day.  
"Hey." He beamed his own bag in hand as he leant against Roxas' locker.  
Roxas smiled at Matt as he slowed to a stop.  
"You want me to walk you home?" The red head offered, to which the blonde nodded and started away from the lockers.

Matt slung his bag over his shoulder and stretched lazily, letting out a loud yawn.  
"Man…school sure as hell dragged today."  
Roxas laughed softly, "Are you kidding? It flew by."  
The two teens headed outside and towards the school gates, surrounded by other students who seemed just as eager to leave the school grounds and get home.  
"So, you still wanna come over after you've seen Cloud?" Matt asked as they managed to squeeze through the school gates; which was crowded due to the amount of students trying to pile through.  
"I'll see when my dad needs me back first. I'll give you a call or something 'kay?" Roxas managed a small smile.  
Matt just rolled his eyes, "Y'know he'll say no, he just wants you there so you can haul his drunk ass to bed at three in the morning."  
Roxas shook his head softly, though he knew that his friend was telling the truth.

His dad would say no, he'd had to literally beg to be able to go and see his brother for just a few hours. Roxas' dad didn't like his youngest son to be anywhere but home, though school was an exception.  
He always wanted Roxas to stay home, on weekends, most school days; unless the blonde could think of some kind of excuse to stay out.

Matt sighed, "I swear, one day I'm gonna kidnap you and make you stay at my place."  
Roxas laughed softly, "Oh yeah, that sounds like a great idea." He rolled his eyes; which earned him a playful nudge from his friend.

* * *

Roxas' house was just ahead, so Matt waved good bye to his friend; reminding him at least four times to call him to let him know if his dad decided that Roxas could stay out a little longer than usual.  
Roxas said his good byes and headed inside, closing the front door behind him.  
"I'm home!" He called out, though there was no reply.  
The blonde shrugged slightly and hurried upstairs to change his clothes, he really couldn't wait to see Cloud. It seemed like such a long time since he'd seen his brother.

Once in his room Roxas dropped his bag down on the floor and shut the door behind him, pulling off his clothes quickly. He pulled out some clean clothes from his wardrobe, a pair of jeans and a long sleeved black t-shirt before dressing himself.  
This was always the first thing he did when he got home from school, change his clothes. He hated staying in the clothes he'd worn at school all day.  
Stretching a little Roxas grabbed his phone and wallet from his bag, before shoving them in his jeans pocket.

'I'd better tell dad I'm going…' The blonde thought to himself, sighing a little as he headed out of his room and out onto the landing.  
His dad was most likely in the living room, watching some old movie or sleeping…that was all he ever did really.  
Roxas headed downstairs, stopping by the front door to put on a pair of trainers before stepping into the living room.

An old horror movie was playing on t.v; Roxas' dad was sitting in his armchair. Cigarette in one hand and a bottle of beer in the other.  
"I'm going to Cloud's now." Roxas stepped over to his dad, who merely grunted in response. "Do you need anything from the supermarket?"  
"No."  
Roxas sighed, "Okay…is, it okay if I spend some time a Matt's before I come home?"  
Upon hearing this Roxas' dad stubbed out his cigarette in an ashtray that was perched on his lap and took a large swig of his drink, "I need you here." He grumbled, moving slightly to place the ashtray on the coffee table that was placed just before his chair.

"It won't be for long-" Roxas started, but was cut off.  
"I said no already. I'm already letting you out to see that scum brother of yours." He snapped, his voice rising a little.  
Roxas flinched at his dad's voice, and just nodded before turning quickly to leave.  
He knew that his dad was going to say no. He always did.

The blonde hurried outside, and pulled his phone from his pocket as he closed the door.  
As he walked Roxas failed to notice someone kneeling on the pavement, his legs knocked against the stranger and he was sent tumbling forwards. Scraping his palms across the concrete as he landed.

"Hey, sorry man you okay?"

Roxas blinked himself back to reality, and managed to push himself up onto his knees.  
"Uh yeah…I'm fine." The blonde reached up and touched at his bottom lip; which was bleeding. Great.  
"Here. Lemme help you up."  
Roxas looked up to a tall male, his hair was red and spiked back and his eyes were a bright turquoise colour. Nodding slightly the blonde extended his hand and allowed the other to pull him up to his feet.  
"Thanks." Roxas mumbled, wiping away the blood from his lip with his hand.  
"You sure you're okay?" The stranger asked again.  
"Yeah, fine. I've got to go." Roxas bent down quickly to grab his phone before hurrying on his way, he just wanted to see Cloud.


End file.
